Nightmare
by Arjiki Princess
Summary: Elphaba has a nightmare, and to avoid falling back asleep, she runs outside and into a familiar face. Forgetting it, everything is normal until a visit to the Emerald City shows that the nightmare might have meant more than she thought. Fiyeraba and Gloq.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, my first Wicked fanfic! Please be nice, feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say it? No, I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"_In there! She went in there!" A man's voice yelled__ and suddenly the door was kicked open by two men in emerald uniforms. Elphaba shrank behind a pile of crates, praying for the first time in her life to the Unnamed God. They quickly scanned the room, looking for their victim. They began to step on crates and knock down shelves, frantically and violently searching for their target. Suddenly, one of the men, the larger of the two, turned and went over to the pile of crates that were hiding Elphaba. A large smirk spread across his face and he motioned for the other man to come over. Together, they knocked down the pile and cornered the green witch._

"_Thought you could hide forever, witch?" the larger man asked cruelly, while the smaller one held a rifle to her head. "Let me tell you, greenie, you're no match for our Glorious Wizard." and with that, the smaller man pulled the trigger on his gun._

Elphaba Thropp woke with a start, cold sweat running down her face and back. She examined her surroundings, and, realizing she was safely in her dorm room, let out a long sigh. Sitting up, she glanced at the pink blob that was Galinda and her bed. The bubbly blonde seemed to still be asleep, which relieved Elphaba; she didn't want to explain why she awoke with such a start in the middle of the night, not wanting to relive the moment.

_It was just a nightmare_ she told herself.

_But it felt so real…_

Shaking her head to clear any memory of the past 30 minutes, Elphaba climbed out of her bed, not wanting to fall back asleep for fear of having yet another nightmare. Grabbing a coat from her closet, she slipped it on over her nightgown, and silently headed for the door.

Once in the hallway, Elphaba realized she had no idea why she had left her dorm in the first place. Feeling the need to go someplace, instead of just standing there, she walked toward the front doors of the building. Nobody in their right mind would be awake at this hour, so she knew she wouldn't be caught out past curfew. Pushing through the glass barrier, Elphaba slipped into the darkness.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but once they did, she could see clearly. She began to wander down the pathway that twisted through the courtyard. After a while, Elphaba slowly walked over to a tree and lowered herself onto the ground. She let out another long sigh and shook her head once more. Where in Oz did that dream come from?

She didn't get to answer her own question. A twig snapped somewhere a few yards away. Elphaba's body stiffened. She listened closely; maybe she was just hearing things. Then came the rustling of leaves. She was definitely not imagining anything. She could now make out the faint form of another person, just down the pathway. Elphaba stood up quickly from her seat against the tree and tried to hurry away before being noticed.

"Elphaba?" came a voice behind her.

That voice, she would know it anywhere. Putting on a scowl and choosing to ignore the flutter of her heart when she heard him say her name, she turned around.

"Master Fiyero." she replied coolly.

"Elphie…Elphie what are you doing out here, all alone. And in the middle of the night, nonetheless!" He was close enough now that she could make out his handsome features. His curly blonde hair, his perfect skin tone, his brilliantly green eyes…

_Stop it!_ Elphaba scolded herself. _He's Galinda's boyfriend. Plus he's a prince, and you are no princess._

"I'm fine. And why does everybody have to use that ridiculous nickname Galinda came up with? Don't you dare call me that again." she snapped and turned to face the other direction, but not before she saw the fleeting presence of hurt in his eyes. She planned to walk back to her dorm, but she had only walked a few steps before curiosity got the better of her. She slowly turned around and faced him once more. After a second of standing there, she walked toward him, "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Well between you and me, Boq isn't the most silent sleeper ever. Tonight his snoring got to me a bit, so I decided to get some peace and quiet." he replied, smiling slightly at the memory of his slumbering roommate.

Elphaba fought back a smile, the image of Boq the Munchkin boy lying in his bed, snoring, was almost enough to send her into a fit of giggles; something she rarely ever did.

Just then, a gust of wind flew by, causing Elphaba involuntarily to shiver. Fiyero took a step closer and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to shiver again. Although this time, she wasn't so sure it was from the chilliness of the air.

"So why are you out here, really," the prince asked sincerely. She locked her eyes with his. They were about the same height, Fiyero being about an inch taller than she. He had big hands, one of which was resting on her bony shoulder. She felt secure, a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep," she said softly, looking down at her feet. She wasn't one to be shy, but she felt so vulnerable at that moment, she couldn't help it. As far as she or anyone else was concerned, Elphaba Thropp didn't dream. Much less have _nightmares._

To her surprise, Fiyero took the last step that separated them, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She flinched, not used to this form of physical contact. But then she hugged him back, glad that he wasn't laughing at her.

When they pulled back from their hug, a lone tear rolled down Elphaba's cheek. Fiyero brushed it away with his thumb, then cupped her chin with his hand, his finger tracing her lips. Toward the horizon, the sun was rising.

After a few moments, he dropped his hand and smiled. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled back at him.

"How 'bout we go get dressed, and I'll take you out for some coffee. You can tell me about your nightmare then." he suggested.

"But…what about Galinda?" she asked, smile fading.

"She doesn't have to know," he replied, shrugging. "Nor would she care. I think she'd be delighted to see that we were getting along"

There was a lot of truth to that, and Elphaba figured he was right.

Slowly she nodded. Coffee couldn't hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so I decided to make this into a chapter fic. Yay! I changed around the first chapter a bit, so that it will all fit together. Reviews welcome!**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say it? No, I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

It was still very early when the two had changed and met back outside. 

"It's a pretty day." Fiyero commented, and Elphaba nodded in agreement. They walked the rest of the way in silence. He couldn't help but steal a few glances her way. The wind softly blew at a random piece of hair that had escaped her braid and he smiled slightly at her simple beauty. At that moment, Elphaba looked over at him and, if it was possible, turned a slightly darker shade of emerald.

"What are you looking at, Master Fiyero?" she questioned.

It was Fiyero's turn to blush. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I would prefer if you didn't call me master, though. It sounds too formal for me and I would like to believe that we were friends."

"All right Mast…I mean, Fiyero," replied Elphaba.

As they rounded the corner, a small brown building came into view.

"This café has the best coffee in all of Oz," Fiyero commented.

The two were seated in the café by a dazed waitress who took their orders and walked off muttering something about asparagus and how waking up early for this job has started to affect her eyesight. Fiyero glanced at Elphaba to see how she had taken the reaction the woman had given, silently praying to the Unnamed God that she was not angry. He had seen what this girl could do if she got mad, and it was much too early to deal with another commotion. But Elphaba just sat there with an amused smile on her face, shaking her head slowly.

Seeming to read his mind, Elphaba said, "I get that all the time. Nobody believes what they've seen. What is funniest, however, is when they come back a second time. Then they're forced to believe that my skin is actually green and that it wasn't a trick of the light."

And she was right. When the waitress came back with their coffee, she blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. Then, staring wide-eyed at Elphaba, backed away slowly from the table. As a result of not watching where she was going, she backed straight into a young man carrying a tray. The two collided and were knocked to the ground where they were both showered in pastries and whip cream. Then, as she attempted to stand, she slipped on the cream that was spilled and toppled down to the floor again, landing on top of the man who gave an 'OOF' sound and pushed her off fiercely.

Fiyero and Elphaba burst into a fit of laughter, which earned them glares from the waitress on the floor. She stood up and brushed herself off, trying to regain an ounce of dignity. She then walked away, not bothering to look back.

Fighting down the last of their laughter, the two looked at each other. Fiyero couldn't help but notice how her brown eyes sparkled when she laughed, a rare sight.

"You know, you're very pretty when you laugh," he commented. Elphaba looked away, but not before Fiyero could see her green blush sneak across her face.

"Well, anyways," he continued, "If you're up for it, I'd like to hear about your nightmare. I might be able to help in some way."

She turned to meet his gaze and she studied him for a few moments before speaking.

"It…was just a dream. No big deal." she replied, then sipped at her coffee.

"It was a big deal, it had to be. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten out of your bed, left your dorm room, and wandered around campus. I didn't think you were someone that would take leisurely midnight strolls just because of a dream."

"Well maybe you thought wrong," she snapped, "How can you possibly know what I do, what I feel? How can I even trust you? We barely know each other!"

Bewildered, Fiyero stayed silent for a moment. He was taken aback; things had gone so smoothly in the past hour. He studied her for a moment before slowly opening his mouth to speak.

"Elphaba…you can trust me. I may be a prince, and you may see me as self-centered and shallow, but that isn't who I am. I'm so much more than the man candy everybody sees me as. I truly, genuinely care about things. Real things, not just about how much hair gel I need or about the latest fashion like Galinda. Being here at Shiz has changed that about me. Even if you decide you never want to talk to me again and that you hate my living guts after this day, please, just trust me for the next few minutes. I want to listen to you."

She watched him for a moment before her expression softened. Then, in a small voice she said, "Everybody sees me as stubborn and tough. The _green_ girl doesn't have feelings. Nothing bothers the _green_ girl. She's _green_! I'm not used to people trusting me. The only friend I've ever had is Galinda, and even she was rather cruel to me before we got to know each other."

She paused and they looked at each other, letting her words sink in. It wasn't exactly an apology, but Fiyero was willing to take whatever he could get. Then she took a breath and began.

"It was silly, just a nightmare. I was…hiding, I think. Hiding in a small dark room. Two men came in and started knocking everything over, looking for me. They finally found me and cornered me, putting a gun to my head. One of the men called me a witch and told me that I was 'no match for the Glorious Wizard'. Then, right before the man pulled the trigger, I woke up."

Fiyero stared at her.

"Have you ever had any nightmares or dreams like that before?" he asked.

"Well, no not really. When I was younger, though, I do remember having this dream. I was flying. On a broomstick, I think. I felt an adrenaline rush, and when I looked down all I could see was green: green buildings, green lights, green roads. And as I looked down, I remember seeing men in green uniforms. They seemed to be frantically looking for something, something important," Elphaba paused before adding, "Now that I think about it, the uniforms were the same as the ones the men were wearing in my nightmare!"

Fiyero couldn't help but grin.

"A broomstick? That's interesting." Elphaba reached over and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Oh shut it, I was a kid. And you're not helping me feel much better"

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I just don't know what to say. But Elphaba remember, you're safe at Shiz, nobody can hurt you here."

She gave a slight smile and finished the rest of her coffee. When they beckoned the waitress over to give them their check, she stayed where she was and shouted, "It's on the house!"

"People are just so kind these days," Elphaba commented dryly as they stood and headed for the exit.

"Ignore her, she's just jealous," Fiyero said.

"Jealous of what?"

"Well…you, of course"

"Why in all of Oz would someone be jealous of me?"

Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks.

"Elphaba, for one, you're the smartest girl at Shiz. Heck, maybe even the smartest PERSON at Shiz. You're outgoing and you stand up for what you believe in. You're kind when you want to be, and on top of that, you're beautiful. If that's not someone to be jealous of, I don't know who is."

He walked on, leaving a gaping and confused Elphaba to stare at his retreating figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry about how long it took for me to get this up, but about a week ago, I found out that I was moving. So for the past week I've been house hunting with my family. Which is not fun when you have two younger brothers who fight all the time. Plus, I was pretty depressed; I don't want to move. So inspiration didn't come to me until a few days ago.**

**But on the bright side, I saw Wicked this last Friday. And it was INCREDIBLE. Which, as you can imagine, was the event that gave me a tiny glimmer of inspiration. Then this chapter was born! Not the best one, but at least things get moving a bit.**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say it? No, I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

Elphaba turned the doorknob to her dorm as quietly as she could. It was still rather early, and there were no classes that day, so she assumed that Galinda would still be sound asleep in her mass of frilly things. 

As she stepped into the room, she was suddenly hit in the head with a flying pink object. It bounced off and landed on the floor in front of her. She bent down and picked it up. It was square and soft. Hot pink in color, with the word "Galinda" spelled out in neat cursive in the center. Edged with a frilly light pink lace, there was no doubt that this was her roommate's pillow. But why had it just been pelted at her head?

Elphaba looked up to see a rather ticked-off Galinda standing in the middle of their room, tapping her foot impatiently.

Well, that answered her question.

"Elphaba Thropp, where in Oz have you BEEN all morning?" the petite blonde yelled with such strength that the green girl took a step backward. "I have been sitting here for hours, worrying my head off about you! You had no right to do that to me!"

"Galinda, first off. Calm down, I'm back now." Elphaba started, "I just…woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, so I went to go take a walk, that's all."

Galinda launched herself at Elphaba and hugged her with all her might.

"Oh, Elphie! Don't ever do that to me again, promise me you won't!"

"Galinda…"

"PROMISE ME!"

"Fine, I promise."

Galinda then flounced over to her vanity and proceeded to apply her makeup for the day. After a few minutes and after an absurd amount of mascara and foundation had been applied, she studied herself in the mirror and smiled, obviously satisfied. She then strode over to the closet, flung open the doors, and began throwing dresses everywhere.

After almost every dress she owned (and that was quite a lot of dresses) was piled on the floor, a satisfied "aha!" came from the inner depths of the closet. Galinda pulled out a rather poofy looking hot pink dress and matching heels, then bounced off the get changed and accessorized.

Once Galinda emerged from the bathroom, she twirled once and asked her roommate how she looked.

Elphaba, who was in the middle of reading her latest book, merely glanced up before giving her answer.

"Pink."

Galinda clapped her hands together and squealed.

"That was exactly what I was going for!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her overly enthusiastic roommate and went back to her book.

Galinda left the dorm and called out behind her, "Fiyero is meeting me in the courtyard, I'll be back later!" before closing the door, leaving Elphaba to read.

But her peace was short-lived, for there were about five minutes of silence after Galinda left until someone knocked on the door.

Elphaba stood and opened it, slightly annoyed at the person on the other side of that door, whoever that person may be.

She was surprised, however, to see Madame Morrible standing in the doorway.

"My dear," she said, inviting herself in, "I have wonderful news."

With that, she reached out and handed Elphaba an emerald envelope. Elphaba admired it for a moment before turning it over and fingering the gold seal on the back.

"The Wizard…" she whispered before carefully opening the envelope. She unfolded the letter and began to read, a grin spreading across her face as she did so. She read it once, and then twice, just to make sure it was truly reality. When she decided that it wasn't just a cruel prank, she looked up, eyes sparkling.

"He wants to meet me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, dear. You leave in a week. I have no doubt that His Ozness will be impressed with you." Madame Morrible replied, and then swept out of the room.

Elphaba stared at the closed door for a moment before flinging it open once more and running out into the hallways.

She didn't stop running until she was standing in front of Galinda and Fiyero, who were both asking her if she was okay and if she needed any medical attention. She nodded her head yes to being okay and scowled at both of them for their second concern, but couldn't explain herself any further, considering she was out of breath from her mad dash to the courtyard. Instead, she just handed Galinda the letter.

As she read it out loud, her smile grew larger and larger, until Elphaba couldn't believe that a smile that big could fit on someone's face. She had finally caught her breath and was now grinning back at Galinda.

"Elphie! This is wonderful! The Wizard!" Galinda squealed and Elphaba laughed before the blonde reread the letter to herself once more.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Fiyero standing behind her, smiling ever so slightly.

"Congratulations," he said in a low voice.

"Thank you," Elphaba answered quietly.

The two stood in a moment of silence, staring at each other, before Galinda squealed again. Elphaba looked away, feeling her cheeks flush once more in a deep blush before turning to face her roommate.

"This calls for a celebration!" Galinda said excitedly, "I'll invite Bick and Nessa and we can have a mini party!"

So that night, Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa headed out for the 'mini party' Galinda had planned. The group ordered a round of Winkie beers, and the celebration began.

"Oh Elphaba," Nessa exclaimed, "I'm so very proud of you, and I'm sure father will be too. Aren't you proud of her, Boq?"

The munchkin was caught off guard, seeing as he had been staring at Galinda so intently that the conversations around him had been drowned out. Having no idea what Nessa had just said, he simply nodded and smiled.

Satisfied, Nessa reached for Boq's hand, but he quickly stood when he saw her, knocking over his chair as he did so.

"I…I…Nessa, I just can't do this anymore." He stuttered, then walked out of the restaurant.

"Boq!" Nessa called after him, but he didn't turn around. When she started to wheel toward the exit, Elphaba held her back, trying to keep her sister from causing a scene.

Galinda stood and offered to go find out what was wrong, seeing as Fiyero was now holding Nessa back as well. She was quite strong for a woman in a wheelchair.

Galinda pushed open the doors and stepped into the night, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. When she could see, she could make out an outline of a man's body sitting on a bench nearby.

She slowly walked over and sat down carefully beside him.

"Bick…" she started.

He whipped around and stared at her with angry eyes before replying, "It's BOQ, Miss Galinda. Boq."

"Right, Boq. I'm really sorry."

He studied her for a moment before sighing.

"That's alright."

"Boq. Why did you storm out on Nessa like that? Can't you see that she loves you?"

He sighed once more before answering, "Miss Galinda, can't you see that I don't love her?"

Galinda stared at Boq.

"Then…why are you pretending to?" she asked.

His answer was so quiet she almost missed it. Almost.

"For you."

"For…for me? Boq, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. I've only been telling you of my feelings for you ever since I first saw you, but you have never even remembered my name until now. Of course you don't understand, I've never meant anything to you," He said angrily before adding on quietly, "You told me to invite Nessa to the Ozdust. You told me I would be your hero if I asked her. And I obliged, happy to do anything that might please you. And from that night on, I have had to pretend to love her. All because you said it would make you happy."

Galinda gasped and Boq looked away, feeling like a rather large idiot.

"But I'm tired of pretending, Miss Galinda," He said, standing up, "I'm tired of pretending that I love Miss Nessarose and that I don't love you."

And with that, he kissed her squarely on the mouth and marched away, not looking back.

Galinda stared at his retreating figure before bringing her fingers to her lips, not wanting to believe that the fact that her heart was racing was because she had feelings for the munchkin boy.

Back inside, Nessa had calmed down a bit, and when Galinda walked back inside in a daze, she immediately asked what had happened.

"Oh…nothing. Boq was just tired, that's all," Galinda replied distractedly, "Come, Nessa. Let me take you back to your dorm."

After everybody had left, Fiyero turned to Elphaba and smiled.

"I guess the party is over."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Care for an escort?"

Elphaba hesitated before nodding, and the two stepped out into the chilly night air and walked together in silence.

When they reached the courtyard, it was Fiyero who spoke.

"I had fun with you this morning."

Elphaba turned around and looked at him straight in the eye before answering quietly, "I had fun, too."

"You know," Fiyero said, taking a step closer, "I was kind of hoping I would find another excuse to see you again."

"Why would you-" Elphaba started, but was cut off when Fiyero pressed his lips against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock my Wicked-loving socks :D**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

Elphaba's eyes involuntarily fluttered shut before she opened them again and forcefully pushed Fiyero away. She glared at him before speaking. 

"Fiyero, what has gotten into you? Don't you care about Galinda anymore?"

"Not in the way I care about you," he replied without hesitation.

"We're just now becoming friends, Fiyero. How can you possibly feel anything toward me?"

"Elphaba, you can't possibly tell me that you don't feel it, too."

That caught her off-guard. She stumbled over her words for a second before saying, "But…but what about Galinda? She's my best…and my first…friend. I can't just betray her like that. She'd never forgive me."

"I'll take care of Galinda, don't worry. I'll work this whole thing out."

"She loves you, Fiyero! I don't want to see you break her heart."

"Maybe she just has to realize that we're not so perfect together after all."

And with that, Fiyero closed the gap between them once more and placed his lips on hers. Elphaba stiffened for a moment but was soon overcome with a feeling of warmth and couldn't help but melt into the kiss. She slid her arms around his neck, and Fiyero's encircled her waist, pulling her closer so that there wasn't a millimeter of space in between them. Elphaba reached up and entwined her right hand in his hair, and she loved the feel of his smooth golden locks slipping through her fingers. As the kiss deepened, she forgot all of her guilt. That is, until the two broke apart.

"Oh Fiyero," She sighed as she collapsed into his arms, guilt flooding back to her, "What if Galinda doesn't forgive me?"

Fiyero tightened his embrace and whispered in her ear, "She will. I promise."

She stared at him with hopeful eyes and gave a slight smile. She kissed him once more lightly on the lips before they stood up and made their way back to their separate dorms.

**xxXxx **

Fiyero sat in Life Sciences, extremely bored. Ever since Dr. Dillamond had been taken away, he had lost interest in this class just like all the others. The only thing that kept him from skipping all together was that Elphaba was in the class. As he glanced at the back of her head he felt his heart flutter and he couldn't help but smile. She was the first girl to ever make him feel this way.

He then looked over at Galinda, who was sitting next to him but, for once, was paying attention to the teacher.

Ever since the party two nights ago, she had become more serious. Something seemed to be on her mind, and Fiyero couldn't guess what.

Overcome with his curiosity and boredom, Fiyero scribbled a note to the blonde and carefully folded it, flicking it onto her desk when the teacher wasn't looking.

Galinda stared down at the piece of paper before carefully unfolding it.

_**Something on your mind?**_

She sighed. If only he knew. But she couldn't tell him, no. She couldn't tell him that Boq had kissed her, he'd be furious. And she definitely could not tell him that ever since that kiss she had been seeing things differently. He had changed something within her, and she couldn't stop thinking about that night ever since.

But she would never admit it to anyone but herself.

So she made something up and quickly wrote it down, tossing the piece of paper back to Fiyero.

_Just Doctor Dillamond. I can't believe they took him away like that! I've been thinking of changing my name in his honor, since he always pronounced it wrong. From now on, please call me Glinda._

Fiyero read the note with a surprised look on his face. He never thought Galinda…er…_Glinda _cared about anything other than looking good and being loved. He wrote his reply and returned the note.

_**That's very noble of you, Glinda.**_

She looked up and gave him a slight smile before turning to face the teacher once more. Fiyero was such a great guy; she really did love him. She was just imagining her feelings toward Boq.

'_So why in Oz did I just change my name?' _She cringed. Oh well, best get used to it.

When class was dismissed, Fiyero walked behind the newly named Glinda, trying to catch Elphaba on her way out without her seeing them.

When the green girl passed him, he whispered in her ear, "Meet me by the tallest tree in the courtyard after classes today."

His voice sent chills down her spine, and she looked up at him with sparkling eyes and nodded before exiting.

Suddenly, Glinda was bouncing up and down at his side. She was starting to act like her old self again.

"What did you say to Elphie?" she asked curiously. Fiyero was caught.

"I…uh…It's a…um…surprise," Fiyero stuttered, then seeing her face, quickly added, "For you! A surprise for you."

That seemed to convince her, seeing as her whole face lit up and she grinned broadly at him.

"Oh Fiyero I love surprises! What is it?" She questioned.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, now, wouldn't it?" he scolded playfully.

She gasped as her eyes widened in true shock.

"Oh my Oz, it would, wouldn't it?"

Fiyero chuckled as he started to walk forward towards his next class. Soon Glinda was by his side again, holding onto his arm so tightly he felt as if it were to fall off.

He looked down at the blonde, and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He needed to tell her about Elphaba. Now.

"Hey…Glinda?" he started. She looked up at him lovingly and smiled.

"Yes Fiyero, dearest?"

Oh Oz, he couldn't do this to her. Not now, at least.

"You look stunning today," he said instead, but mentally cursed himself when she smiled and stood on her toes to lightly kiss him.

**xxXxx**

Elphaba made her way out to the courtyard and towards the place she agreed to meet Fiyero at. Classes were over and it was just starting to get dark, making it somewhat hard to see.

She reached the tree and looked around. Students chatted happily with their friends, tutors helped people study, and couples sat in each other's arms all around her. Elphaba closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to actually fit in somewhere.

Suddenly she felt a strong arm slide around her waist and pull her close. She opened her eyes and she was face to face with a smiling Fiyero. He pressed his lips onto hers forcefully, almost hungrily, and in a quick, passionate kiss before pulling away.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he stated, still smiling.

"Well you could have if you told Galinda how you truly felt," she replied.

"It's Glinda now," He said, and when she gave him a look of total confusion, he added, "She changed her name in honor of Doctor Dillamond."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement before he pulled her in for another kiss. They pressed against each other, deepening their kiss with every second that passed by. His tongue soon begged for entrance and she gladly granted it to him before they both heard a shriek behind them. They jumped apart and looked around to find a devastated Glinda sinking to her knees before them. She sobbed into her hands and trembled on the cold ground of the courtyard.

"Surprise," Glinda said through her tears when she looked up and made eye contact with Fiyero.

* * *

**Ah, sorry for the filler-ish chapter. But its totally necessary, I promise you :D  
reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry, guys but updates might be a little slow for a while. I'm moving in two weeks and my schedule is super busy, plus I have to see everybody before I leave. But I'll try and update as SOON as I possibly can.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

Glinda buried her head in her hands once more and refused to look up at either of them. Elphaba nervously glanced at Fiyero, feeling guiltier than she ever had in her entire life. She looked down at her sobbing roommate and suddenly felt tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. 

Hesitantly, Elphaba made her way to where Glinda knelt and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. The blonde smacked her hand away and looked up, hate burning in her eyes. She stood quickly and looked back and forth between her former best friend and her now ex-boyfriend. Her face was tearstained and blotchy, her eyes red and puffy, and tears still fell down her cheeks.

"Glinda…" Elphaba tried, but was cut off when her roommate whipped her head to turn and stare at her once more. She was silent for a moment before she began shouting.

"How DARE you, Elphaba! I thought you were my best friend," she accused.

"Glinda…Glinda, I am!" she pleaded desperately, but the blonde only laughed cruelly.

"No, you're not. A best friend wouldn't listen to their friend about how much they love their boyfriend then go and MAKE OUT with him a few days later. I thought you were my friend, but I guess you're nothing more than the green freak I thought you were," she stopped there to chuckle coldly to herself, "I should have known better."

Glinda's words stung Elphaba, and she bit back a snappy remark, not fully feeling up to making the situation even worse. The tears started falling at that moment, and she hastily turned around so Glinda wouldn't see that her harsh words had gotten to her.

Fiyero watched Elphaba, and couldn't help but feel absolute rage toward Glinda for hurting her that much. Nothing ever made Elphaba cry. He took a step forward and sternly said, "Glinda, that was absolutely unnecessary."

Glinda had seen Elphaba's tears, too, despite the fact that the green girl tried to hide them. She looked at her; expression softened just the slightest, guilt bubbling up inside of her-until she heard Fiyero. She glared at the man she had thought she loved and snarled, causing him to involuntarily shudder. She took a step toward him, then another, and kept walking until she stood directly in front of him.

"And YOU. You no good, two-faced, liar! You cheater, you backstabber! How dare you go behind my back? With my roommate, with my best friend, no less!" she spat before her eyes grew wide and she spoke again.

"Fiyero, tell me what I did wrong. Why did you choose her," she threw a vicious glance in Elphaba's direction, "Over me? Fiyero, don't you know that we deserve each other? Tell me; just tell me what I did wrong and I can fix it. Anything, anything for you." Her voice was shaky, her eyes desperate. And it disgusted him. He backed away from his crazy ex-girlfriend and shook his head slowly.

"Glinda, you did nothing," he stated, "It was my fault that I chose Elphaba."

Glinda looked back and forth between the two before managing to cry out, "Well fine then. I hope you two are happy together!" And stomp her way back to the dorm rooms.

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero, and he smiled slightly at her before making his way to where she stood.

"I feel so horrible," Elphaba said, looking down once more, "I'm such a terrible friend."

"Elphaba, It's not your fault," Fiyero tried comforting her.

Her head snapped up and she stared at him disbelievingly.

"Not my FAULT? Fiyero, it's not like I didn't know that you two were together and didn't know how she felt about you. Then it wouldn't have been my fault," she said, "This could have all been stopped! Everything she said about me was right."

"Don't you dare say that, Elphaba. Maybe this was our fault, but that doesn't make those awful things she said true."

"I am a freak, Fiyero. She got me there."

"I don't think you are."

She didn't believe him, but decided not to ruin the moment. Giving a shaky smile, she switched subjects.

"I hope she's okay."

"She will be," Fiyero answered certainly, "And you two will make up soon."

"I definitely hope so." Elphaba said, "But Fiyero. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why…why did you pick me over Glinda? You two were practically made for each other."

He stared at her before his lips curved up into a tiny smile, "Because I realized there was more to this whole love thing than a perfect and popular girlfriend."

**xxXxx**

Glinda rubbed at her eyes furiously, attempting to remove all of her smudged mascara. Which, of course, only made her situation worse. Giving up, she sat under the nearest tree and buried her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry again, before hearing a nervous voice in front of her.

"Miss…miss Galinda?"

It was Boq. Glinda looked up at him and made a sad attempt at a smile.

"It's Glinda now, Boq." was her reply.

Without even questioning her name change, the munchkin asked, "Miss Glinda, are you feeling alright?"

She didn't feel like telling him the story, but her brain was too tired to think up a good excuse, so she settled for shaking her head and looking down at the grass below her. Boq sat down in front of her and she looked up, meeting his gaze. The affection in his eyes made her want to start crying all over again, but she couldn't help but flush under his intense stare at the same time.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

She took a shaky breath before telling him about Elphaba and Fiyero. When she was done, Boq had an unusually calm look on his face. Only he would know that he was fighting the feeling of pure glee inside of him, and had to suppress the urge to punch his fists into the air; Glinda could finally be his.

_Bad Boq! _a voice inside his head scolded, and he figured it was his conscience. _She just had her heart broken and all you can think about is yourself. How selfish can you be?_

Boq's heart deflated. He had a rather mean conscience.

"Miss Glinda, from what I've heard, you deserve much better than that pretty boy, Fiyero." He said, ignoring her sharp intake of breath at the horrifying idea, "I know there is something deep inside of you, underneath all of your perfect-ness. Somebody real, somebody who cares about actual things, not just the latest fashions in the Emerald City or having a handsome yet brainless boyfriend. You're a real person, too, and you deserve the best."

"Oh Boq, I suppose you're right. It hurts to admit, but maybe Fiyero and I weren't that perfect together, after all," she sighed, "But he still cheated on me! How can I ever forgive him? How can I ever forgive Elphie?"

"Time will heal. You just have to realize you don't deserve him, you deserve better, and that maybe Elphaba and Fiyero belong with each other, and you've already taken the first step."

His words stung a little, but Glinda knew he was right. She wouldn't be able to forgive them right away, but she would definitely try.

"Come, Miss Glinda. Let me escort you back to your dorm room." Boq offered, standing up and extending his hand. She accepted and he helped her up from her sitting position. Once standing, Glinda smiled at him gratefully before realizing she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go, blushing a deep scarlet, and could swear she saw a hint of red on the munchkin's cheeks before he turned his head.

"Um, well, yes. Let's go then." Boq stumbled over his words, but offered his arm, a daring, yet smooth, move on his part. Glinda accepted all too quickly, and the two walked in the direction of the girl's dorms, making light conversation the whole way.

Once in front of her room, Glinda released Boq's arm and thanked him once more.

"You're very welcome, Miss Glinda." Boq replied happily. She pulled her key out of her purse, and slowly opened the door. But before she could step inside, Boq spoke again.

"Um, Miss Glinda?"

"Yes, Boq?" she asked, turning around to face him once more.

"I was, uh, just wondering. If you ever need to…talk…about anything, if you'd ever like to, um, go out for a cup of coffee with me?" he asked hesitantly.

Glinda smiled softly and pecked him on the cheek before replying, "That would be nice, thank you, Boq. How about tomorrow after classes?"

Boq stood, astounded that she was agreeing to go out with him and that she had just kissed him. What a strange day this had been; all his dreams were coming true within a few hours.

"Yes, Miss Glinda, that sounds perfect. I'll pick you up after classes are over," he confirmed, "Goodnight."

He began to turn and walk away, but stopped when he heard Glinda call after him.

"Boq?"

"Yes, Miss Glinda?"

"I'd like it if you just called me Glinda," was all she said.

He smiled at her, "Goodnight, Glinda."

"Goodnight, Boq."

**xxXxx**

Glinda lay in bed, replaying her entire encounter with Boq, choosing not to ignore the butterflies this time.

She was interrupted when Elphaba entered the room quietly. Through the darkness she could see that her roommate was smiling. Not smirking, but actually smiling.

_Elphaba has a very lovely smile_ Glinda couldn't help but thinking.

Then she realized what had made her so happy: Fiyero made her smile like that. He has to have been the first person to ever make her smile like that. Glinda couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt, but was glad that Elphaba had found someone that truly made her happy. She definitely deserved it, that's for sure.

Her roommate quickly changed and made her way over to her bed. She paused and looked over at Glinda, not knowing that she was awake. Her smile faltered slightly before she crawled into bed.

Glinda lay in her mass of pink frilly things, thinking about everything that had happened that afternoon. She thought about seeing Fiyero and Elphaba holding each other, and about the pain she felt. Then she thought about Boq, and she couldn't suppress the smile that planted itself on her face. She glanced over at Elphaba and sighed. She had said some pretty cruel things about her that she didn't mean, and she was sure that she wasn't Elphaba's favorite person right now. She rolled over before whispering, "Elphie?"

No answer. Her roommate's breath was steady and even, showing Glinda that she had already fallen asleep.

She snuggled even more into her sheets and closed her eyes.

It would take a while for her to fully trust Elphaba again, but she knew in her heart that the green girl meant no harm.

She would start to try and fix things in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: So I worked extremely hard on this chapter getting Glinda the way I wanted her to be. And I'm rather proud of it. Reviews would be incredibly nice :**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I move in a week. Whoopee. Sorry I've been so busy, I've had two surprise parties thrown for me and I have to do my summer reading last minute. But I'm trying my hardest!**

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Wicked. **

* * *

Glinda sat in her class, playing with a strand of hair that hung in front of her face. Two minutes until classes were over. Two minutes of pure boredom. Two minutes until she met Boq for coffee. Two very painfully slow minutes. She glanced around, finding Elphaba in the front, taking frantic notes, scribbling down what seemed to be the professor's every word. Fiyero sat beside her, also paying attention to the professor for once; Glinda figured this was Elphaba's doing. He stole a glance at the green girl and smiled before returning his attention to the front of the room. Glinda was automatically reminded of the evening before, but quickly pushed the memory out of her head. She had been attempting to fix things, starting with trying to forgive Elphie. 

She had woken that morning to find Elphaba already gone, not a rare event for her, but Glinda couldn't help feeling that her roommate was trying to avoid her. She got dressed with Boq in mind. He was the type of man who liked girls for who they were, but she couldn't help wanting to impress him. She settled on a more modest outfit, leaving her low cut dresses and short skirts behind. She was sure he would appreciate it; Boq wasn't like most guys.

Glinda had spotted Elphaba quite a few times that day, but whenever the girls would make eye contact, Elphaba would look at her with guilty eyes and glance away. It was always like her not to apologize. Glinda figured, however, that Elphaba thought that she was still very angry with her, and didn't want to be yelled at in front of the whole school. It was a reasonable fear; it was one Glinda had of Elphaba herself.

After being avoiding by Elphaba all day, the girls found themselves together in their last class. When Glinda entered the room, she made eye contact with Elphaba and smiled. Elphaba gave her a puzzled look before returning Glinda's smile with a confused one of her own. The girls sat, and class began.

Now there was only one minute left. Time crawled by. It seemed as if the world was in slow motion, and Glinda could never remember a minute feeling this long in her entire life.

Finally the class was dismissed, and Glinda quickly gathered her things and waited by the door. She watched as Fiyero held Elphaba close and leaned in to kiss her. Bracing herself for the meeting of their lips, Glinda watched, knowing she would have to get used to it. But instead of a sweet kiss, Elphaba turned her head, denying Fiyero what he wanted. She seemed to glance Glinda's way. Fiyero looked in the same direction; suddenly aware they were being watched. He looked back at Elphaba and smiled. He started to leave, but not before stealing a quick peck on the cheek. When he passed Glinda he nodded politely before turning and heading back to his dorm.

After Fiyero left, Glinda and Elphaba were the two last people left in the room, seeing as the professor had hurried out with the rush of students. Elphaba was determined not to look up. She packed all of her books into her bag and tried to slip past Glinda, but the blonde gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Elphaba stopped and looked up at her, a stubborn expression on her face.

"Elphaba…" Glinda tried, but the green girl cut her off.

"If you're going to yell at me, I already know what you're going to say. I'm a freak, a horrible friend, and you never want to see me again. Maybe there's a way I could switch rooms, then you could have that private suite you wanted. Ever since we met I've ruined your life."

"Elphie that's not…"

"Oh, okay then. I'm just a green-skinned terror, someone you've had the most misfortune to meet. I'm a study freak, a bookworm, we're total opposites and you hate every particle of my being. Is that it?"

Glinda shook her head desperately, on the verge of tears. She couldn't manage any words, and Elphaba walked out of the room in a huff.

Once outside, Elphaba's shoulders slumped and she sighed. The look on Glinda's face had been one of hurt, but she was probably just imagining things. She would never forgive Elphaba for what she had done.

No matter how badly she wanted her to.

**xxXxx**

Glinda met Boq in a flurry of tears. Concerned, he placed a gentle hand on her upper shoulder.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" he asked, very confused.

"Elphaba, she…she…" Glinda choked out, but that was all Boq needed. He nodded understandingly and softly rubbed his hand up and down her thin arm, giving as much comfort as he could.

Once her tears stopped, she wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Boq," she said, "I'm so sorry to have broken down on you so much these past two days."

"That's what I'm here for, Glinda. I hope you know you can come to me for anything," Boq smiled. Glinda blushed; he had been making her do that a lot lately.

"Well, let's go then," Glinda offered, starting in the way of one of the many coffee shops near Shiz campus.

The two arrived and were seated. Every head of every man in the shop turned to stare at Glinda, and Boq's heart swelled as she inched closer to him and whispered, "I think I just realized how much attention from men a lot older than us scares me."

Once they ordered, Boq studied her. Her golden hair curled perfectly, her soft pink lips shone. She had a petite figure and looked as if you could just snap her in half-not that Boq would ever want to do that. She was short, but that truly didn't bother Boq, seeing as he was on the shorter side himself. Her blue eyes were piercing, her smell intoxicating. It was then that Boq found he loved every part of her.

He was forced out of his trance when Glinda giggled and asked him what he was staring at. He felt color rise in his cheeks and mumbled something Glinda couldn't comprehend. Deciding to switch subjects, he asked about Elphaba. Immediately, Glinda's face fell.

"Well, I tried to apologize to her today. But she just assumed I would yell at her and walked away. I don't know how I'm ever going to fix things if she won't even let me talk to her."

"Well, how about you try talking to her tonight. You do share a dorm room, after all." Boq offered.

"Oh, but she'll just ignore me or leave. She left early this morning and I'm certain that she'll at least try to pretend like she's sleeping when I get back."

"Sleeping? At this hour? But it's only early evening!"

"Anything to avoid me." Glinda said sadly.

"It will all work out, Glinda." Boq promised. She gave a smile and reached for his hand, giving it a slight squeeze and not releasing it.

"Thank you, Boq."

Then, all of a sudden, his dreams were coming true. His whole body filled with joy, his brain turned to mush. All doubts and worries of the world faded away. All those nights he spent lying in bed fantasizing about this moment were now reality.

Miss Glinda Upland was kissing him at last.

**xxXxx**

Elphaba sat on her bed, nose buried in yet another book. But the book was the last thing she was thinking about. Glinda had tried to say something to her today. What if she wasn't going to yell at Elphaba, like she had expected? She did seem a little upset when Elphaba stormed off.

It was just wishful thinking, she decided. Elphaba knew that if she were in Glinda's position, she would never forgive herself.

Then she heard giggling outside, unmistakably Glinda's. Her whole body went rigid as she braced for the arrival of her empty-headed roommate.

The door swiftly opened, and Elphaba caught a glance of a happy looking Boq before it closed once more. A giddy Glinda had entered the room and was softly humming to herself, back turned to Elphaba. She whirled around, dancing to her own song, but stopped mid-twirl when she saw Elphaba on her bed. She had obviously not expected her to be there.

"Elphaba," Glinda started timidly for the second time that day.

And for the second time that day, Elphaba interrupted.

"I would rather not be yelled at right this moment, Miss Glinda. So if you'll excuse me, I think I will head over to the library." The green girl stood but quickly realized that Glinda was blocking the door, which was the only exit from the room besides the window. She glanced at the glass squares in the wall and decided it wasn't worth the risk, so she sighed and sat carefully back down on her bed.

"Elphie, I've been trying to talk to you all day," Glinda stated, gaining confidence with every word, "I really want to try and make things better."

Elphaba stared at her with disbelief. She was going to forgive her?

"But, Glinda. I kissed your boyfriend. Isn't that one of the worst things a girl can do to another girl?" Elphaba asked, repeating the information she had gathered during one of Glinda's many sleepovers.

Glidna gave her a small smile.

"Yes, but Elphaba, Fiyero and I weren't meant to be together. In all the time that we were, he never looked at me once the way he looks at you. And nobody has ever made you this happy, Elphie! You two are perfect as a couple, I can't believe I was so blind. There were times I would catch him staring in your direction, but I just dismissed it. All this time, I was holding him back, and I feel so horrible about it."

"Don't, Glinda. He's not angry with you at all," Elphaba promised, "But I still can't believe you're not completely furious with me."

"Look, Elphie. Rebuilding our friendship is going to be a little tough, but I know we can do it," Glinda paused, taking a breath, "You were-no, are-the best friend I've ever had."

Despite herself, Elphaba couldn't help but smile.

"Glinda, I can't believe you are going to forgive me," Elphaba said.

The blonde smiled. "I don't know if I can live without you, Elphie. But it might take a while to fully regain my trust."

"I completely understand," Elphaba nodded.

"So...have you made plans for the Emerald City yet?" Glinda asked, making awkward conversation.

Suddenly, and idea came to Elphaba.

"Glinda, would you like to come with me?"

"To...to the Emerald City?" Glinda asked excitedly, "Oh, Elphie! Really? Can I really?"

Elphaba nodded and the two girls embraced. When they pulled apart, all of the tension between them seemed to have faded away.

"So, Glinda. What was up with Boq outside our room?" Elphaba asked teasingly after a few moments.

Glinda blushed before answering.

"Oh, well, we, are sort of…" she struggled for the words, "a thing."

"A thing?" Elphaba asked, "Elaborate."

When Glinda looked at her, a look of utter confusion drawn on her face, she sighed and re-worded her sentence.

"What do you mean by 'a thing'?"

Glinda broke into a shy smile and looked down at the floor, bashfully kicking at the edge of the decorative rug she had imported from the Vinkus.

"Well, he's been there for me these past few days, and today we went to get a cup of coffee and well, we ended up kissing and now we're…together," she said, blushing.

"Glinda and Boq; Diva and Munchkin. What an interesting pair. Should make for an interesting relationship." Elphaba teased.

"Oh, but Elphie he IS interesting! He told me about life in Munchkinland; I never knew how hard things were for them!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes good-naturedly before Glinda let out a high-pitched squeal and jumped on her bed.

"So. Fiyero. He's a good kisser, huh, huh?" she prodded, a huge grin plastered on her face. If Elphaba got to tease her, she got to tease Elphaba.

At first Elphaba just stared at her bouncing roommate, not sure how to answer without making the situation awkward once more, but she soon broke out into a smile and nodded her head slightly, sending Glinda into a fit of giggles.

"I have so many stories to tell you about him!" she exclaimed as the two girls sat on her bed, and the embarrassing story telling about the Winkie Prince began.

**xxXxx**

A week had passed, and now four figures stood at the train station. Glinda stood, entwined in Boq's arms. They gazed into each other's eyes before sharing a deep, passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, they breathed their good-byes and Glinda boarded the train, waving to Fiyero, whom she had made up with a few days earlier.

Boq said a quick good-bye and wished Elphaba good luck before scurrying off, leaving Fiyero and Elphaba alone on the platform.

Fiyero wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Elphaba took a deep breath and closed her eyes, only opening them in surprise as she felt Fiyero's lips on hers, but closed them quickly, melting into their farewell kiss. His tongue begged for entrance, which she gladly granted, and the kiss grew heated. It was when Fiyero began to tug on the edge of her shirt was she thrust back into reality, breaking the kiss before it deepened any further. The two remained close, however, and Fiyero planted a series of light kisses on her forehead before mumbling, "Stay with me, Elphaba. Don't go."

Shaking free of his arms, Elphaba looked at him in shock.

"Don't go? What do you mean, don't go?" she question, her eyes burning.

"Elphaba, I didn't mean it. It just slipped out…" Fiyero frantically tried to recover, but Elphaba would have none of it.

"Your mind wouldn't have formed the words if you didn't mean it," she spat, "How could you possibly ask me to stay? This is my dream! I'm finally getting to go meet The Wizard. I might finally be able to change some things about Animal Rights in Oz, Fiyero you of all people should know how important this chance is! But you'd rather be selfish and crush my dreams just to keep me here with you."

"Elphaba, you're overreacting!"

"Overreacting? I am most certainly not overreacting!"

"I didn't mean it like that, please, just…"

"Good day, Master Fiyero." Elphaba said coldly before turning to board the train.

Fiyero stared after her, panic rising in his vchest. He tried calling after her once more, but she chose to ignore him. He sighed and figured he would try and work things out with her when she got back. He didn't mean what he said like that, and she would know that soon enough. They had all the time in the world.

**xxXxx**

"In there! She went in there!" A man's voice yelled, and suddenly two men in emerald uniforms kicked the door open. Elphaba shrank behind a pile of crates, trying desperately to disappear. They quickly scanned the room, looking for their victim. They began to step on crates and knock down shelves, frantically and violently searching for their target. Suddenly, one of the men, the larger of the two, turned and went over to the pile of crates that were hiding Elphaba. A large smirk spread across his face and he motioned for the other man to come over. Together, they knocked down the pile and cornered the green girl.

"Thought you could hide forever, witch?" The larger man said cruelly, while the smaller one held a rifle to her head. "Let me tell you, greenie, you're no match for our Glorious Wizard."

And just as Elphaba thought she was a goner, she heard Glinda's voice ring out.

"Let her go!"

It was enough to distract the guards and give Elphaba the chance to grab her broomstick. She made eye contact with Glinda, and gave her a grateful smile. It was this night she had dreamt about so long ago, and she was determined to escape its gloomy fate.

As she flew into the cool night air, she felt free. She glanced down at the scene below her. Men in emerald uniforms gathered on the streets. In the sea of green, Elphaba spotted a dot of yellow: Glinda. She watched the dot with regret before turning the handle of the broom and racing off toward the Western horizon.

**xxXxx**

Fiyero woke with a start back at his dorm room at Shiz. He glanced at Boq, whom he didn't seem to have disturbed, seeing as he still snored loudly in his bed.

The prince stared at the wall across from him, images of his nightmare flooding back to him. There was someone flying on a broomstick, people watching in shock from below, men in emerald uniforms, screaming, gunshots, the entire city was in peril. A wicked witch.

It was then that he realized something horrible had happened to Elphaba.

* * *

**Whoo! Long chapter, just for you. I'm almost done, only 2 or 3 chapters left. **

**We both know how much you like to review :**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So they pack up my computer Monday or Tuesday, and we don't leave until Friday, then a three day drive, then we have to get settled in an apartment where all five people in my family will share one computer. So that means no updates for a while, sorry guys.**

**But I will be writing, I just probably won't get to use that one computer very much.**

**Anyways, on to chapter seven! **

**Disclaimer: Hah. Not mine.**

* * *

_There were two girls ahead of him: One short and blonde, the other tall and…green. Elphaba. They stood in the courtyard, the moon giving off their only source of light. They seemed to be arguing about something, and he quickened his pace, desperate to reach them before they disappeared, as he somehow knew they would. _

_At last he stood before them. Clearing his throat gently, both girls jumped. Elphaba whipped her head in his direction. She looked different; her features were sharper than he remembered and her brown eyes that had been watering moments beforehand turned icy. She scowled at him and he glanced at Glinda. The blonde had tears still falling freely down her pretty face, but wiped at them, attempting to make them disappear. He looked back at Elphaba, who he now noticed held a dusty old broom and a bag that was shaped like a rather large book. She glared at him once more before glancing at Glinda, sharing some secret girl eye-contact message, then turned and ran. He tried chasing after her, but she was too fast. She looked back one more time, and he swore he saw the shimmer of a single tear in the moonlight crawling down her angular cheek. She turned around and mounted the broom, kicking off and flying into the midnight sky. He ran after her, calling as loud as he could._

"_Elphaba! Elphaba!" he tried, but it was no use. He sunk to his knees and grabbed a handful of grass, yanking it from the ground before giving a cry of frustration and then a sudden sob._

"_I love you," he cried softly as he watched her silhouette fade into the darkness._

**xxXxx**

Fiyero sat on the edge of his bed, his head buried in his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and his head throbbed; he hadn't slept all night.

Six years ago today was the last time he saw Elphaba. Six years ago had been his last chance. Six long years he had spent in agony, heart speeding up every time he saw a flash of green, only to have his hopes crushed when he found it wasn't her.

Fiyero glanced at his clock and decided he should get moving. Today was Glinda and Boq's wedding day. He knew he should be happy for them, and he was, but he couldn't help but feeling a sense of loss.

_If Elphaba hadn't left, this could be us today, getting married. _Fiyero thought as he slowly got dressed.

He glanced around his room. It was large and grand: fit for a king, or prince for that matter. Fiyero now lived in Kiamo Ko in the Vinkus with the rest of his family. Driven by the memory of Elphaba, Fiyero worked as hard as he could and eventually graduated with the rest of his friends.

His parents were thrilled. They believed that the teachers at Shiz had been the motivation behind Fiyero's success. He hadn't told them about Elphaba. His parents didn't believe in the Wicked Witch of the West nonsense, yet Fiyero couldn't bring himself to tell them how he had known her, held her, loved her.

Because she was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He checked himself in the mirror one last time. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, but he found himself not bothering to do anything about it. If there was a time to not care, it was now.

**xxXxx**

"Boq," Glinda started for the hundredth time that morning.

"Yes, Glinda?" he replied without looking up, used to her routine.

"This doesn't feel right," she said in a small voice, "Elphie…"

"I know, I know," Boq said as he came and sat next to her, knowing where the conversation was going. Taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes. They were watering, and she looked down sadly.

"Why didn't I go with her?" She burst into tears and buried her head in Boq's neck, who lovingly placed a hand on her back and tried to calm his fiancé'.

"It's not your fault," he tried, but she just looked up at him, puffy eyed and red-faced.

"It's all my fault. And now we're getting married on the sixth anniversary of her flight. Boq, how could I have picked such a depressing day to celebrate such a wonderful thing?"

"You picked it so we could honor her. It's a terrible thing that she's left us, but today should be a day full of glory. Today is when Elphaba finally fulfilled her dreams, when she finally defied The Wizard, when she finally broke free from the judgmental world. People may be frightened of her, but she's finally doing something she believes is worth her time. Don't you see, Glinda? Elphaba isn't being held back any longer."

She looked up at him and gave a faint smile through her tears. She gave him a hug and nodded.

"Oh, Boq, you're right. What could I do without you?"

"Nothing," he replied teasingly, "Now go and fix your makeup, we are getting married today, after all."

She stuck her tongue out at him before waltzing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

**xxXxx**

Fiyero fell onto his bed, exhausted.

It had been an elegant ceremony, just as he had expected from Glinda. There were a lot of people, and was decorated mostly in white. There were the occasional hints of green, which confused many guests as to why there was such a random color stuck in with all the glamour of the wedding. Only Glinda, Boq, and Fiyero knew that it was for Elphaba, and knowing that had worn Fiyero down.

He shed his jacket and slid off his tie, quickly undressing so he could finally get some rest. As he lay under his sheets, he could hardly think, and right before he fell asleep, he whispered to the empty darkness of his room, "Oh Elphaba, where are you?"

As he drifted in and out of sleep, he saw visions of his friends back in the Shiz days. He saw Galinda, before she changed her name. He saw Boq and remembered his insanely loud snoring. And he saw Elphaba, smiling and chatting with Galinda happily in the courtyard after class. He smiled to himself, but soon found it impossible to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

He crawled out of bed and looked around his room, wondering what had bothered his sleeping time. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so he lay back down and closed his eyes. After ten minutes of failure, he gave up and left his room to wander around the halls of Kiamo Ko.

He found himself in his father's library. Pulling out random books from the shelves, he came across one on Animal history. Fingering the red leather spine, he sighed and placed it back where he found it. It seemed that everything reminded him of her these days. He looked back on that day at the train station, and felt a pang of regret. If he had just kept his mouth shut, everything would be different.

Only, she would have left anyways. She would have gone against The Wizard anyways. It was her destiny, and there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

But if he hadn't said anything, at least she would still love him.

Soon enough, Fiyero found himself standing in front of the door to his room. He turned the knob and stepped inside. Immediately he sensed that something was out of place.

He squinted, not being able to see in the sudden darkness. When his eyes adjusted, he could make out the outline of a person standing in the middle of the room, back faced to him. Figuring it was just one of the servant girls, he sighed and called out.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The figure turned around and Fiyero had to clutch the door to keep from fainting.

There, in the middle of his room, stood Elphaba.

* * *

**So. This chapter was extremely cheesy, and a huge filler. I'm really sorry about that.**

**Next chapter is the last one!**

**I'm thinking about a sequel. But I'm not totally sure. **

**Anyways. Reviews are my favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

* * *

For a moment, Elphaba froze. Now being able to see, Fiyero could only stare. He faintly remembered lifting a hand to pinch his arm and check if he was dreaming, but he was too dazed to really care. 

Then a frightened expression came across her face, and she turned and headed for the window, which Fiyero now saw, was open.

Determined not to let her leave him for the third time, he snapped out of his dazed state and yelled out to her. When she hesitated at the window, he took his chance. Running up behind her, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

Elphaba refused to meet his eyes, and he did not let go of her wrist. While she avoided eye contact, Fiyero got his first look at the green girl in six years.

She was thinner than he remembered. He figured she must have had to live off of what she could find in the woods. She still held the broom, and her bag was still strangely book-shaped. He made a mental note to ask about that later. Her hair was free of its braid, as she had worn it every day back at Shiz, and it now was draped freely around her shoulders. She was so different, but to him, she was just as beautiful as ever.

"Elphaba," he whispered to her, and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and faced the window, placing a steady hand on the frame and pulling herself into a standing position at the edge. Just as she was about to jump, Fiyero pulled her back, sending her toppling to the floor. He quickly shut the window and stood in front of it, just in case she tried to escape once more. He looked down at her and she still refused to make eye contact.

"You're not getting away from me again," Fiyero said, "Elphaba…why'd you leave me?"

She scowled at the carpet before standing up and brushing herself off.

"My name is not Elphaba. I have no name," she responded coolly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Elphaba, what are you talking about? What happened to you?" Fiyero asked, concerned.

"I can assure you I have no idea what you mean, but if you would, please just kill me right now. I'd rather die in the hands of a stranger than be brought upon that filthy, lying, good-for-nothing old man who calls himself a wizard."

"I would never…" Fiyero started, startled by the change within the girl he once knew.

"Don't tell me you would never hurt me. There's a high reward for whoever captures me, dead or alive."

"What has happened to you?" he asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"I…I…became the Wicked Witch of the West," she replied softly.

Then she finally looked at him. When her brown eyes connected with his green ones, he saw fear. He saw fear, and he saw love; and he knew that she was still the same Elphaba he had once known back at Shiz.

And in her moment of weakness, he grabbed her arm, held her close, and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone in his life.

Dropping both the broom and the bag, she responded eagerly, almost as if she had been waiting for him to kiss her.

Letting go of her arm, he slid his around her waist, and she placed hers around his neck.

The two stood, connected at the lips, until they could not hold their breath any longer. They broke apart and Fiyero looked at Elphaba once more.

"What happened, that day with The Wizard? Glinda never wanted to talk about it, and now with her being married and such, I don't think she plans on telling anybody but Boq," he said.

Elphaba gave a small smile and looked down once more.

"Ah, the wedding. It was quite lovely, wasn't it? Just what I expected from Glinda. She always did go a bit over-the-top with celebrations," she said and chuckled to herself.

"How did you…how…Elphaba? How in Oz were you at the ceremony?" Fiyero asked, completely confused.

"I hid." she stated simply, obviously not going to answer any more questions on the subject.

"But…"

"Shh, no buts. Don't question my ways, dearest," she said in a way that reminded him of Glinda.

"Why are you here?"

She shook out of his embrace and looked at him sadly.

"Well, I was being chased…"

"So you led them here? Elphaba how stupid! They'll only be barging down the doors to come looking for you!"

"Hush, I lost them in the Thousand Year Grasslands. I stayed there for a few nights, then I made my way here," she said, "Fiyero, I…I just had to see you."

"How'd you get in? And how in Oz did you know which room was mine?" he asked, confused.

"Well," she started, and blushed. Something Fiyero hadn't seen since the old days back at Shiz, "The night before I came here, I slept outside the castle, making sure nobody could see me. I wandered around, examining Kiamo Ko. Later that night, as I walked back to where I set up camp, I saw you, staring out your window. You had a candle lit, making it very easy to see inside. For a moment, I thought you had seen me, and that's why you were looking, but I soon realized you were just daydreaming. It was quite late; you looked like you hadn't slept for a while, so I decided not to bother you. When I flew up here after the ceremony, the window was easy to push open. So I sat and waited for you."

Fiyero couldn't help but smile. Elphaba had come back.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry about what I said at the train station six years ago."

"Oh, Yero, I'm sorry, too. I was overreacting, just like you said. And if I had listened to you, then I wouldn't be on the run right now. We could have been together these past few years. As much as I love what I'm doing, the idea still hurts."

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, gazing at her intently, "I love you."

A bit taken aback, she could only stand, frozen to the spot for a few moments.

"Um, I'm sorry. That was too much," Fiyero apologized, drawing conclusions from her sudden silence.

"No! No, Fiyero. It's just; I've never really been loved before. I don't really know what it feels like," she responded, almost shyly, "But I am pretty sure that...that I love you, too."

Grinning, he pulled her in for another kiss. When they pulled apart, he sighed.

"Glinda and Boq will want to see you," he said.

"Oh, no, they can't! It's far too dangerous!" Elphaba protested.

"They can keep a secret. Just for a few minutes, I promise. Then I'll kick them out."

"Oh, alright. Fine. But only for a short while, do you hear?"

He nodded and quickly left the room to fetch Glinda and Boq, who were spending the night down the hall before leaving the next morning.

A few minutes later, a drowsy looking Boq and a rather aggravated Glinda appeared in the doorway.

"Fiyero, what in Oz could be so important that you drag us both to your room at such an early hour?" Glinda complained, but stopped short when she saw Elphaba sitting on Fiyero's bed.

"ELPHIE!" the blonde squealed before running at full speed and flinging herself at her former roommate. Elphaba only laughed, returning the bone-crushing hug with just as much enthusiasm as Glinda. After the two decided to stop squeezing the breath out of each other, Glinda slapped Elphaba on the arm.

"Ouch, Glinda, what was that for?" Elphaba asked as she rubbed the area that stung.

"For leaving me six years ago, that's what," Glinda said matter-of-factly.

"You know I had to," was Elphaba's reply.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so glad you're back."

The girls hugged once more. A gentle cough came from the doorway, and the girls turned to see Boq standing there, waiting. Elphaba stood and made her way over to him before breaking out into a large grin and hugging him.

A tad shocked, Boq hugged her back.

"Where have you been? We've missed you," he asked.

"Oh, just here and there," she replied and gave a slight smile before turning around and walking back toward the bed, "I have to leave very soon. I'm so sorry for cutting this reunion short, but if I stay in one place for too long, I'll surely be found."

"We understand," replied Fiyero.

"I hope you all realize that this could be our last good-bye," Elphaba stated, taking turns looking each of them in the eye.

"Don't be foolish, Elphie!" Glinda scolded, but the fear in her eyes gave her away, "I'm so glad you came back."

The two girls hugged and said their good-byes. Boq gave a curt nod before Elphaba hugged him once more herself. The two left the room, Glinda in tears and Boq feeling very awkward. He didn't get hugs very often from anyone other than Glinda.

Elphaba had made her way to the window before spinning around. Fiyero approached her and lightly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Elphaba," he started, seriously, "I want to be with you forever."

"Fiyero, you know that we can't be together. Not right now, anyways."

"I don't care," he said simply as he knelt down and grasped both her hands in his, "Miss Thropp, would you marry me?"

Elphaba blinked a few times before pulling Fiyero up from the kneeling position.

"I can't, Fiyero. Please don't make this so hard," she pleaded.

"Oh, but you know how stubborn I am," he said playfully, "Elphaba. If you won't agree to marry me, at least agree to not run off with another man."

"Because I totally meet other men in the work that I'm doing," was Elphaba's sarcastic reply.

Fiyero just looked at her.

"Oh, fine. I won't fall in love with another man," she said, "Although, you should know I wouldn't. It should be me that is worried about you."

"I could never love anybody but you," Fiyero replied, then kissed her fiercely.

"Stay with me. Just for tonight," he murmured.

She spun around and looked out the window.

"Fiyero…"

"There's no way the guards will possibly be here by morning. You can leave as early as you'd like, if you wake me up first, that is."

She looked out the window once more, then back at him. Giving in, Elphaba nodded.

They slipped quietly into Fiyero's over-sized bed. He slid an arm around her waist and held her close. Soon her breathing evened out and she relaxed underneath his arm; she had fallen asleep.

He looked her over. She had beautiful skin, the color of emeralds. Carefully, he ran his hand through her shining black hair that hung loosely around her face. He smiled to himself; she was absolutely stunning, and she was his.

He knew that, by keeping her here, he was putting his own life in danger.

He knew that, in the morning, she would be gone.

He knew that it would be a very long time before he could see her again, if he ever saw her again.

But he didn't care, because she was his, at least for this moment.

And for the first time in six years, Fiyero Tiggular was genuinely and completely happy.

* * *

**So, I realize that the ending could have been better. This whole chapter could have been better, but I REALLY wanted to get it up before I moved and was cut off from computer access completely. **

**THANK YOU very much to all those who reviewed, you guys were my motivation.**


End file.
